


Tiny Love

by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan



Series: awesamdad fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious Awesamdude, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Hes trying his best, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam Nook - Freeform, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan
Summary: Tommy loved Tom Nook. He was a cool character, Sam would admit that. He was also Tommy’s favorite.So here Sam was, standing on the construction sight.In one of his hands, he held a little device, hidden behind his back. Clothed in shorts, a hawaiian shirt, and his signature creeper mask.orlocal creeper hybrid tries to figure out how to gain childs trust while also building a hotel. the answer? animal crossing(if any cc's are uncomfortable with this work i will of course take it down! )
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, None
Series: awesamdad fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131443
Comments: 13
Kudos: 738
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Tiny Love

**Author's Note:**

> SAM NOOK SUPREMACY LETS GOOO

Sam’s face burned as he stood still on the construction site. 

Puffy was so going to make fun of him for this. 

See, Sam had spent the past few hours trying to figure out a way to motivate Tommy. He liked to do things as efficiently as possible, and to Sam, this hotel-thing seemed like a good time to gain the boys trust. 

He just had to figure out how to get both done at the same time. 

Sam wasn’t stupid. He knew gaining the trust of any child on the server would take time, and a lot of it. It wasn’t something he could speedrun-it wouldn’t happen in a day. But right now his goal wasn’t trust. 

His goal was safety. Sam wanted Tommy to know that at the very least, when the boy was around Sam, he would be _safe._ Safety first, trust second. 

So he had spent hours brainstorming. Dream, despite how much influence the man had, wasn’t exactly flooded with visitors. It left Sam with a lot of thinking time. And after a lot of pacing, writing, and throwing papers in the trash, Sam finally figured something out. 

Tommyinnit liked the game Animal Crossing. 

It was a fun game, and it wasn’t hard to see why the kid enjoyed it so much. It was calming, full of fun music, and had some of the cutest characters Sam had ever seen. 

(yes, he played animal crossing. he swore it was because he enjoyed the game, but puffy was adamant that he played it so he could talk about it with tommy. 

it was a mix of both, but she didnt have to know that)

One of the characters in the game was Tom Nook. The manager of Nook Incorporated, and also the leader on the island. He gives the player all of the little tasks and quests, making cute speaking sounds all the while.

Tommy loved Tom Nook. He was a cool character, Sam would admit that. He was also Tommy’s favorite. 

So here Sam was, standing on the construction sight. 

In one of his hands, he held a little device, hidden behind his back. Clothed in shorts, a hawaiian shirt, and his signature creeper mask.

It felt a little weird to put the mask on. Sam was a creeper hybrid, which meant he had most of the traits of a creeper. It just felt a little….odd? To wear the mask. 

Nonetheless, Sam pushed that feeling aside. He waited a few more minutes, before he finally spotted a head of blonde hair coming up to the construction site. He had taken a few...decorative liberties. 

By that, he meant he forced Puffy to help him place a large sign that read ‘ **Sam Nook Construction Inc.’**

Pretty genius, to be honest. 

As footsteps started getting closer, Sam grinned behind his mask. He readied himself, straightening up his shoulders. 

“Sam? No...Sam doesn’t normally wear this mask. You look like him, though. Well, kind of. Anyways, who are you? What are you doing here?” The boy looked around, eventually catching sight of the large sign in the ground. 

Sam watched as Tommy hesitated, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“Are you Sam Nook? Like Tom Nook from Animal Crossing but….Sam?” Tommy tilted his head, grinning in excitement. He felt almost like a child again. Before...everything. When he was able to feel happy, to feel free, so _easily._

Instead of responding, Sam pressed down on the device he was holding. 

**“HELLO TOMMYINNIT…”**

Watching the kids face light up in wonder made this whole process worth it. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this level of fulfillment.

Not even finishing the prison had given him as much hapiness as seeing Tommy’s eyes brighten. 

**“BEFORE WE CAN START CONSTRUCTION, THE SURROUNDING AREA NEEDS TO BE CLEARED…”**

Right on cue, Sam pulled out an axe, handing it to Tommy. A sudden sense of dread filled him, and he almost cursed. 

Techno had given Tommy an axe, hadn’t he? 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Sam didn’t have experience with PTSD episodes. He had been planning on consulting Nihachu about it because she was the unofficial medic, but he had yet to get around to it and he didn’t know what to do because he probably just fucked everything up-

Gosh, he was so stupid. So fucking dumb for thinking he could take care of a kid, for thinking he could undo years of trauma. He was just one useless adult who stood around doing _nothing_ and messing everything up and-

The axe was taken from his hand. Sam sharpy exhaled, vision returning from it’s blurry state. Tommy didn’t seem to be freaking out, or panicking.

In fact, his face was still full of childlike wonder. Big smile, eyes wide, awe painting his expression. 

Sam almost felt silly. He had gotten so anxious over what turned out to be nothing. The panicked adrenaline left his body, leaving him relaxed, albeit a little tired. 

“Okay, Sam Nook!” Tommy turned to scan the area, looking for remaining buildings on or near the construction site. 

“I’m assuming you want me to get rid of Skeppy’s shit excuse for a skybase. Is that it?” He turned back to Sam Nook, waiting for some sort of answer. 

On the one hand, Skeppy’s base _was_ an eyesore. On the other hand, this felt like a teaching opportunity. 

In the past, Tommy’s ‘lessons’ had been full of pain and destruction. This, Sam knew. He didn’t want to be like that-ever. The thought made him nauseous. He only had a split second to figure out what he was going to do. 

To most, it would seem as though Tommy knew he was correct. He _sounded_ smug, like he had figured out the complicated puzzle set out for him. But Tommy’s body language told a different story. 

The way he was slightly slouched, the way he turned back to Sam, hesitant and skittish. Sam stared at Tommy, and wondered why people believed the boy to be infinitely confident. It was all a facade, built up to prevent the dissapointment that Tommy had come to expect. 

Sam wanted him to be confident. 

He pressed play on the device. 

**“PLEASE REMOVE REMAINING STRUCTURES ON THE AREA, AND THEN RETURN BACK TO THE CONSTRUCTION SITE…”**

And, just like that, Tommy’s body language changed. He straightened up his shoulders, scanning the area once more. Nodding to himself, the boy started walking away in the direction of Skeppy’s sky base. 

Sam allowed his shoulders to relax. He collapsed into the chair set out on the site, slumping down. His head hit the back of the chair. Breath evening out, his eyes slowly shut.

He could allow a nice afternoon nap. Sky bases were some of the most annoying to take down, so he figured Tommy would take a bit. 

Right on cue, he heard the blonde child yelling about how ‘Skeppy is a bitch and a horrible builder and who the fuck decides to make a base in the sky?!’ 

His face slipped into a smile. 

Yeah, he could catch some shut eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> next up is going to be awesamdad having a bonding moment with ranboo!!! inspired by ranboos stream from yesterday where he goes to visit dream in prison because theres too much good content there


End file.
